c'était beau
by thankchuu
Summary: PROLOG. Daniel, Kang x Seongwu, Ong. NielOng, slight!OngHwang. Hogwarts!AU. Jaehwan bilang, Ravenclaw dan Slytherin adalah kombinasi yang buruk. Seongwu seorang Ravenclaw yang terjebak hubungan rumit dengan dua orang dari Slytherin. Hanya ada dua pilihan, namun apapun yang Seongwu pilih akan berujung pada kematian Minhyun atau Daniel. Rate bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. DLDR. RnR?


_Wanna One © YMC_

 _NielOng, slight!OngHwang, Hogwarts!AU, chaptered_

 _Typo(s), OOC, boy x boy_

.

* * *

 **c'était beau**

* * *

.

"Kalian tahu, apa kombinasi paling menyeramkan di dunia ini?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kim Jaehwan dari Gryffindor ketika semua orang tengah menikmati makan malam mereka, membuat seisi ruangan hening dan memandang ke arah Jaehwan yang tengah melepas syal merah-emas kebanggaannya.

"Oh, jangan pasang wajah bodoh begitu. Aku yakin kalian tahu kalau jawabannya adalah ketika Ravenclaw dan Slytherin bersatu."

Ucapan Jaehwan disambut oleh tawa dari semua orang, termasuk penghuni Ravenclaw dan Slytherin sendiri―tentu saja Slytherin tidak benar-benar tertawa, mereka hanya ikut tertawa karena tidak tahan melihat wajah Jaehwan yang minta ditertawakan―tak terkecuali prefek dari kedua asrama itu.

"Tidak, tidak." Kim Shihyun dari Hufflepuff menyanggah ucapan Jaehwan. "Kita belum pernah melihat Ravenclaw dan Slytherin bersatu jadi jawabanmu itu tidak terbukti benar."

Jaehwan tersenyum miring ke arah Shihyun―senyum yang terlihat mengerikan bagi sebagian orang yang ada di sana. "Kita akan segera melihatnya suatu saat nanti. Bukankah seseorang dari Ravenclaw saat ini tengah bertunangan dengan seseorang dari Slytherin?"

Ucapan terakhir Jaehwan membuat semua orang tersentak lalu saling berbisik satu sama lain untuk mengira-ngira siapakah dua orang yang dimaksud oleh Jaehwan itu. Lim Youngmin, prefek Ravenclaw, menyenggol tangan seseorang di sampingnya yang tengah menikmati makan malamnya ditemani buku Herbologi.

"Yang Jaehwan bilang itu, kau ya?"

Ong Seongwu mengangkat kepalanya dari buku Herbologi yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Mulutnya penuh oleh pai apel. "Memang Jaehwan bilang apa?"

Youngmin tiba-tiba menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk pada Seongwu. "Seseorang dari Ravenclaw saat ini tengah bertunangan dengan seseorang dari Slytherin."

"Ap― _uhuk_!" Seongwu tersedak pai apelnya dan buru-buru menyambar gelas jurs jeruk yang disodorkan Youngmin padanya. Wajah Seongwu memerah menahan sakit di tenggorokannya, beruntung kali ini ia tidak sampai terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Jadi, benar?"

Seongwu meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, tatapannya memandang nyalang ke arah Jaehwan yang tengah tertawa bersama prefek Gryffindor, Yoon Jisung. "Kim Jaehwan sialan!"

Sepasang pupil milik Youngmin membesar. Ia memandang rekan satu asramanya itu tak percaya. "Jadi, kau benar-benar sudah bertunangan dengan _dia_?"

Seongwu tak menjawab. Pandangan pemuda Ong itu beralih pada seseorang yang duduk di meja Slytherin dengan senyum tipis yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Seongwu memandang si prefek Slytherin itu dengan sendu. Seongwu bukannya tidak mendengar pertanyaan Youngmin, lidahnya hanya terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan _ya_ ―

―karena berat bagi Seongwu untuk mengakui bahwa ia telah bertunangan dengan Hwang Minhyun sementara hatinya (masih) tertambat pada sang prefek Slytherin; Kang Daniel.

Seongwu menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku Herbologi di hadapannya. Bagi Seongwu akan lebih baik kalau ia fokus pada studinya―karena memikirkan kehidupan asmaranya yang menyedihkan membuat kepala Seongwu pening berat.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang yang baru saja menjadi objek pandangannya kini balik memandangnya. Daniel kelewat senang saat ia sadar bahwa Seongwu baru saja memandang ke arahnya, membuat Daniel mengulas senyum lebar di wajahnya―sebelum kenyataan pahit tiba-tiba melenyapkan senyum itu dari wajahnya.

Karena kini tidak ada lagi kebersamaan antara Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwu; semuanya sudah berakhir karena Seongwu menyerah untuk berjuang setelah mereka satu kesalahan besar yang diperbuat Daniel dan membuat Seongwu memilih Minhyun, orang yang dipilih oleh keluarga Ong untuk menjadi pendamping Seongwu.

Daniel mendengus. Cukup sudah cerita menyedihkannya soal bagaimana hubungannya dengan Seongwu bisa berakhir. Kang Daniel adalah seorang darah murni, ia ditakdirkan untuk berada di Slytherin―dan sebagai seorang Slytherin ia harus bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan―termasuk menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kembali Seongwu.

Pemuda Kang itu mengetukkan jarinya di meja. Seringaian tipis timbul di wajahnya.

 _It's showtime._

Waktunya untuk mendapatkan kembali Seongwu.

* * *

 **tbc/end?**

* * *

[1] hai. ketemu lagi sama Shu. semoga gak bosen yaw :"""D

[2] iseng-iseng buat ini pas lagi gabut, btw **wrapped around your finger** mungkin bakal aku update minggu depan =D

[3] nggak tau deh ini ngetik apaan wkwk gaje banget pasti ;;

[4] bubye, sampai ketemu di lain kesempatan!

.

.

 **170927,**

― **Shu**


End file.
